Ambrollins 3way
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Remember Centon 3way? This is an updated version of that, this includes Seth/Dean and my girl Raven, give it a go good people!
1. Bite the bullet

**A/N **Remember Centon 3way? (One of my older stories, lol) this is another story like that only updated, So this is Ambrollins and my gal Raven, hopefully you guys like and enjoy!

Hit that review booten people! All your love in any form is always appreciated! Onwards

**Chapter 1 Bite the bullet**

Dean Ambrose sank down on the hotel bed, anger and annoyance flooding his veins. Angry at Seth and his 'good' idea, since when did it count as good to have your face smashed into cinderblocks? Of course it wasn't Seth's face being stomped in, no it was his and as always he had to do the hard work while Seth got to flounce away without a scratch. To make it worse, after he had been checked out and given the all clear, Seth still hadn't shown up to see how he was. Dean layed back on the bed secretly praying that Seth would turn up. When a minute turned into an hour, Dean thought it was best if he just gave up all hope. When did he become the guy that pined for someone?, Dean had never pined for anyone in his entire life but right now he was pining for the two toned man. Dean couldn't remember when it started, this fooling around with his best friend but now that he had a taste of him, he couldn't let Seth go. It wasn't like they were exclusive or anything, it was just when they had enough of women or couldn't find one that was good enough, they turned to each other. Dean found himself closer and closer to calling Seth his boyfriend, he wasn't quite sure what Seth had to say on the subject, neither of them bought it up and neither of them wanted too. Dean for his part was too scared about losing Seth, not that he would say that outloud, besides it wasn't like they swore off women all together, every now and then Seth and himself would find someone to play with. Only the girl didn't last very long, the speciality of them wore off the moment they stopped cuming. These days it was only Seth that had managed to get him off and keep him in a daze for days at a time. If only there was a way for Dean to just get his feelings out there without anything negative coming of it, he wasn't that naive. Every action had a reaction and nine times out of ten, the reaction was always bad. At least it was in Dean's world. He couldn't say the same about Seth.

The door budged open making Dean sit up, there was Seth complete with smirk on that handsome face. "Hey there you are"

"Because I would be somewhere else" Dean spat out coldly flopping back on the bed. Looking at Seth bought back that angry annoyance, not to mention he was still sore from the cinderblocks.

"I wanted to see if you were ok, the docs said you were but I wanted to see it for myself" Seth shrugged his black-blonde hair off his shoulders before making sure the door was closed.

"Finished playing with Kane have you" Dean spat out again, mad at his own stupid jealousy. He didn't care what woman Seth played with but other guys, well that was just insulting to both of them.

"I don't play with Kane, thats just gross" Seth tried not to laugh "Seriously how that guy is married I will never know, seriously thats just mind boggling if you think about it"

"What do you want Seth?" Dean snapped out angrily, he wasn't sure if he wanted Seth to leave or Seth to stay. All he knew was looking at him wasn't helping anything. Dean just stayed on his back on the matress looking up at the ceiling, looking at Seth was the enemy right now and he wouldn't give in that easy. Seth moved from where he was until he was seated on the floor between the older mans legs. Softly Seth let his hands travel up the rough denim that Dean always wore these days. Seth, other than making sure Dean was ok, had come here with another mission to complete. Seth was sick of all the twisted emotions and seemingly empty words, he wanted more from Dean and he was going to let him know that no matter what may come of it. Seth knew one thing, if Dean did reject him, he would get over it and he would heal. It may take some time but eventually he would be ok again. What he wouldn't be ok with was knowing that he had the chance to make Dean more than his warm mouth and he didn't take it because he was a chicken.

"Told you I wanted to make sure you were ok" Seth said softly, his grip on Dean's denim clad thighs gaining more pressure. How he loved Dean's strong thighs, they made nerves jolt and pleasure buttons light up, Seth always thought it was just girls that did that, but Dean, well he had something special and he had to have it all.

"I'm fine" Dean breathed out, his mind was going back to that pleasure center and he knew that Seth knew it. His nimble fingers brushing slightly over his zipper. The effect was almost instant, the moment he felt the fingers, his dick started to react. Dean didn't want it too but he had no choice in that now.

"Seth stop it, I'm not interested"

"Your dick is saying different" Seth teased his hand now rubbing a furious hole on Dean's groin. Finally after what seemed a life time, those quick finger un-popped the buttons and slid down the zipped. Seth snaked a hand inside, a pleasing wetness all ready forming at the thick head. Seth smirked to himself, Dean and commando seemed to go hand in hand these days, he was more than glad for it.

"Seth" Dean couldn't help the grunt that whistled off his vocal chords, he was back to that lust and need, right now all he needed was Seth's pretty little lips wrapped around his cock. Seth took his hand away leaving Dean to grunt in frustration, Seth didn't make him wait long, soon Dean had to lift his hips so Seth could pull off his jeans completely, once his bottom half was free, Seth pretty much lept at the thick organ. The joy hit every nerve in Dean's spine, Seth wasted no more time wrapping his lips around the engorged shaft and sliding the whole thing into his greedy gullet. Dean let out another grunt, the way Seth worked his lips, he wasn't going to last long, that seemed to be Seth's plan because instead of dragging it out and teasing him into a frenzy, Seth applied all his tricks and assulted his thick cock the way only Seth could. Dean let a hand fall to the toned hair, a slight pull made Seth suck harder, his other hand massaging his balls, Dean kept himself together for about six seconds before deciding that falling to Seth's heaven was a much better idea. Seth felt it hit his throat, it was more than a hit, it was like a sucker-punch as though Dean's thick cum was dealing out the beating. Seth didn't care, he took it all. There was something about the flavor of Ambrose that he liked, liked enough to swallow it each night without so much as a complaint. Dean's whole body sagged as the high began to sink back into reality, it didn't help that Seth was now in his line of sight, Seth decided it was time he got on the bed, at least he would be comfy.

"Don't you usually leave?" Dean rolled away from his friend's beautiful green eyes.

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes"

Seth couldn't help the hurt but he had to see Dean's eyes before he took any of his words, Seth could always tell what Dean was thinking when he saw those blue orbs. He guessed that was why Dean refused to look at him. Seth gently titled the other man's face towards him, he was more shocked that Dean let him. The one other time Seth tried a gentle move like that, Dean had sucker punched right in the stomach, snapping about crossed lines and girly shit.

"Honestly Dean, do you want me to leave?"

Dean had officially lost his own war, there was no way he wanted Seth to leave, he wanted him to stay forever. "No"

"Then I won't" Seth settled back on the bed, "I think we have to sort out what we're doing here Dean"

"Well we're here Seth because the arena where we're working is just down the road"

"You're funny you fucktard, you know damn well what I mean"

Dean gave him a look before turning back to his ceiling, "I want you. More than a warm mouth"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. Look if you still wanna play with sluts then fine, just don't get upset when I do it too. But don't play with other guys, that's just a fucking insult"

Seth laughed "I see what you mean. So thats it? Just me and you and the random chick"

"Sounds like the most normal relationship I've ever been in"

Seth laughed again, feeling slightly better about slipping his hand into Dean's, his grip tightened for a moment before relenting into the man's touch. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could have eachother and a hot girl?"

"That's like my life's dream Seth"

Seth gave his hand a squeeze, "We'll make it true someday Dean, I promise"

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Should I go on? (I ask because if it's not worth anything, I won't want to write it, so if it does well, I write more, you guys see what I'm saying...) Onwards we go! **


	2. Dirty little secret

**Chapter 2 Dirty little secret**

Dean woke up in the morning feeling better, at least better than last night when he had no idea what was going on between himself and Seth, and certainly better after his face was smashed into cinderblocks. Dean took a second to look Seth over, his blonde-black locks all over his face, his rough beard almost glowing in the morning light. Dean shuffled out of bed quietly so he could take a shower, he didn't want to wake the younger man up, he knew how much of a bitch Seth could be about being woken. Dean allowed himself a small smile as he looked Seth over again, Seth really was a thing of beauty, he wasn't sure if that was the right term but that didn't make it any less true, Seth for a dude, was quite pretty. Dean slid the door closed and quickly got his shower going, as the hot water traced his body Dean felt himself relaxing, the water was magical and with each drop he felt his cock stir back to life. Dean knew it wasn't really the water, it was the thought of Seth on his knees in front of him, that long pink tongue trailing its firey path over the hard organ. He liked it better when Seth held still and Dean was able to fuck his pretty little mouth, tears would sting his eyes as he tried not to gag, the first time it happened, Dean actually felt a little guilty, he wasn't exactly a fan of choking Seth, Seth told him not to worry and that he enjoyed it, at least a lot more than he thought he would. Every time since, Dean had been fucking his mouth as hard as he could, seeing Seth's green eyes bubble with tears only made him harder.

"Am I on my knees again?"

Dean shuffled back and let Seth in, his face hinting in surprise. Dean didn't usually let other people in his shower, that was his personal space, this morning he didn't seem to care.

Dean didn't bother answering, now that Seth was here his fantasy could become a reality, which was always preferred. Dean wrapped his strong arms around Seth's neck and pulled his lips to his own. Even with the faint morning breath, Seth still tasted good, he wasn't sure how that worked and Dean wasn't exactly chomping at the bit to figure it out. He was too busy feeling Seth's wet frame rubbing against his own. Dean grabbed his dick earning a grunt of approval from Seth, Dean gave him a slow torturous handjob, just feeling Seth coming undone at his hand. It was a power that was far more intoxicating than any drug. Seth bucked his hips needing more of the delicious friction, Dean certainly had magic hands. Seth let his hips buck again making Dean give a light chuckle,

"Eager?"

"You're teasing me"

"Indeed" Dean ran his lips to his ear, his teeth gently pulling the lobe, "Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes" Seth breathed out, more than ready to have Dean's thick cock buried deep inside him.

To his amazed annoyance, Dean pulled away completely and went back to the water, all pysical contact stopped in a heart beat.

"Why did you stop?" Seth asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"You told me too" Dean smirked again, he was pretty sure Seth was about to explode, in more ways than one. Dean liked pressing his buttons, seeing Seth's face change and contort was alot more fun than anyone thought.

Seth let out a deep growl, grabbing his former team mate roughly he pushed him against the shower wall, this was why Dean liked pressing his buttons, it made him react exactly how Dean liked it. Seth turned his body around taking careful note on how Dean stuck his ass out like a common whore, Seth didn't stop to comment, all he could think of was that tight channel wrapped around his cock, Dean didn't ask for prep anymore, he liked the burn, after all that was apart of having Seth. Seth had to admit he liked the burn too, feeling Dean stretch him out and make him his was one of the best feelings he had ever had. Seth slid inside slowly, feeling every inch of Dean contort, it was like heaven times a million. Dean let out a short breath, he would never tire having Seth inside him, pulling and pushing him to the edge. Dean gripped to the wall the best he could as Seth started to move his hips, a slow rhythm that felt good but Dean knew it could always feel better.

"C'mon Seth, I know you can fuck me harder than that"

"I can but I won't" Seth ran his lips over Dean's spine, a small nip coming to his shoulder. "This is what you get for teasing me you bastard"

Dean let out a shudder, Seth's rough dominating voice always managed to shake him to the core, Dean slid a hand down his torso, his neglected cock jumping at his sudden attention. Seth could hear Dean stroking his cock and his sudden teasing pace lay forgotten, Seth snapped his hips hard striking Dean's prostate dead on. Dean let out a breathy gasp, his hand tightening around his dick. Seth moved his hips hard in time to Dean's hand, everytime he moved Dean could feel himself coming undone, feeling Seth striking his prostate hard had never felt so good, a stinging hand came down on his ass. The slight wet spanking along with Seth's thick cock only pushed Dean over the edge at a faster pace, those annoying white dots were back, clouding his vision until he thought he was blind. Dean's body almost flopped onto the shower floor when he felt Seth come as well, his hands gripping at the golden flesh. Seth let his body calm down before he slipped away from his lover. They were both breathing heavy, words stopped for a moment as they tried to get their lungs working again. They showered up in peace before getting out and getting ready for the day. Dean didn't have to say it because Seth saw it in his eyes, Dean was just as happy as he was and this new direction for them was the right one.

"So are we telling people?" Seth asked as pulled a comb through his hair, the knots being a right pain in the ass this morning. Seth was sure he wound up with more hair on the comb than on his head, he was sure that if he kept brushing his hair regulary, he was going to wind up bald.

"Nope. It's not their business. Unless you wanna annouce it from the fucking rooftops"

"I'm with you on this one, it's not their business. Besides a dirty little secret could be hot"

Dean laughed as they gathered up their gear, Seth had a very hot point. Secrets could always be fun and hot.


	3. Suzy & Buttons

**Chapter 3 Suzy & Buttons**

Mid-way through his afternoon, Triple H didn't really expect a soft yet firm touch to the flesh between his hips and ribcage, nor did he expect to jump as high as he did, there was only one person who would even think about doing that to him, when he turned around his assumption was correct, his neice in all her five-three glory smiling away. Hunter couldn't remember the last time he saw her with that wide grin, it only served to remind him that Raven no longer had a firm grip on her sanity. Growing up she was the stand in mother, one hand was out for her girls, the other had a grip of iron around her sanity, now that she didn't have to take care of anyone but herself, she let her sanity fly right out the window. Sometimes she would present well and other times she would be nuttier than a fruit-cake. Looking at that grin, Hunter guessed she wasn't presenting well today.

"Why are you here Raven?"

Her round face didn't lose it's glow for a moment, her silver eyes lit up like fairy lights. "Wow, thats nice Hunter, seriously with that attitude I don't know why you have the enemies, you must be onto somethin when you say it's jealousy"

Hunter couldn't help but laugh, still he bent his huge frame down to hug her. Her body art stuck out like a sore thumb against his armani suit. Hunter pulled back so he could take her in properly, her long dualed coloured hair was pulled back into two ponytails, a stray silver curl looping down her face. He couldn't believe how long her black and silver hair had gotten. Instead of her usual shades on her head, she had an angel's halo, only instead of white, it was black which matched the rest of her attire, he really thought that Raven would be out her phase of only wearing black, but clearly that hadn't happened. At least Raven was dressing to suit the weather now, back in the day on a hot day like this one, she would be in baggy pants and a thick hoodie, at least her shorts and tank top assured him that she wouldn't be fainting of heat exhaustion. As usual she wasn't wearing any shoes, on winter days she wore her boots but summer had reduced her to being bare-foot.

"So why are you here Raven?" Hunter asked again when he had finished his assesment of her. His eyes flicking straight to the halo on her head.

Raven laughed "If you're wondein about the halo, I couldn't find my horns. I think Iziah has them, it would certainly explain the note I found. _IOU 1 pair of horns_. I'm here because Dad said you needed some help, so here I am"

"He sent you? Wow, thanks Shawn, seriously thank you"

"You know people usually wait till I'm outta the room before they start insultin me. Seems less rude that way"

Hunter didn't mean to be so mean but in her state, well Raven wasn't so helpful anymore, she was more of a danger to everyone she came in contact with.

"Harmoni would've been help, Storm would've been help, hell _Jamie_ would've been help."

"I would feel insulted at that but Jamie is really good at helpin, hell she found my keys yesterday and I had spent hours lookin for 'em"

"Were they in your pocket?"

Raven flashed him a grin "Yesh, how did you know?"

Hunter tried not to groan out-loud, he could feel his headache coming. "Raven if you're gonna be here can you at least keep a firm grasp on your sanity"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen" Raven grinned at him again as the door to Hunter's office opened again. Her silver eyes practically burning with fire at the sight of Seth Rollins.

"Hello pretty man" Raven beamed at him letting her eyes swim up and down his suit clad frame.

"Hello pretty girl" Seth said back making Hunter growl, it was another reason Hunter didn't want Raven here, despite being nuts and covered in tattoos, Raven was never shy of male attention, now that he thought about it, she wasn't shy of female company either. Something about his insane neice attracted men and women like moths to a flame.

Raven couldn't help but glare at him, her silver eyes looking around, "You don't gotta ignore me, thats rude. I say hello and you just ignore...oh wait you meant me. Yay I'm pretty!" Raven gushed clapping her hands.

"Seth, did you want something?" Hunter hoped that he would be able to distract Seth long enough for him to forget that Raven was here, at least remind him that Raven was off limits to him.

"Can I have her?" Seth asked still looking over every curve of the young girl, his green eyes sparkled with confusion for a moment at the halo but quickly he let his eyes fall back down to her curvy figure.

"No you bloody can't have her! She isn't a peice of meat that you can play with Seth and if you even go near her in any form I'm gonna take your brief case and shove it so far down your throat it comes out your ass!"

"Wow he's grumpy today" Raven threw in before turning her attention back to Seth, "I'm gonna call you Buttons"

"What?"

"I'm going to call you Buttons" Raven repeated slower with added in hand signals. "You could've told me he was deaf"

"He's not deaf, you're to stay away from Raven and can you please just do something helpful and while you're at it, please get out of my office"

"You could help me relax?" Seth suggested innocently wondering if this was the day that cheesy line actually worked.

Raven just laughed, swatting her hand at him playfully "Sweetie I would break you in half like a kit-kat bar. Ooh now I want a kit-kat"

"Raven you can't have kit-kat's" Hunter reminded her handing her a bit of paper hoping that the few jobs on it would make her leave.

"Why?" Raven looked up at him, those silver eyes wide with question. She knew damn well why she couldn't have them.

"Because you're allergic to wafers thats why"

Raven just shrugged "Oh well, I'll just have a lollipop, at least it would give me somethin to suck on" Raven winked at Seth, her face carved in dirty thoughts. "Now I must go, apparently I have jobs to do"

Much to Hunter's annoyance, Seth followed her out the door like a dog wanting food.

"Raven?"

Those silver eyes looked up at him "Yes Buttons?"

"Why are you calling me Buttons?"

"I don't know. You look like a Buttons?" Raven suggested tearing the packet off her lollipop and shoving it in her mouth.

"Then I'll call you Suzy"

Raven just laughed "Go for it Buttons, believe you me, I've been called worse"

"Now that Suzy I can't imagine"

"Are you hittin on me?"

"Would you like me too?"

"With that beard, no" Raven grinned again "But then your hair is awesome so I don't know."

"Guess it's one of those things that I just have to try and see what happens huh?"

Raven gave him a long look "Or I could just pull a coin from your ear. Lets do that" Raven reached up to his left ear and pulled out a silver coin, "Ha! I can still do it! I am awesome!"

Seth watched her walk away, never had a lame magic trick been so hot. Just looking at that curvy body hardly contained in her attire, he only had one thought. He had to tell Dean, if his thought was correct, he had just found _her_.


	4. What Dean wants, Dean gets

**Chapter 4 What Dean wants, Dean gets**

Raven made her way around the arena doing the odd jobs that Hunter had asked of her, they weren't exactly hard tasks, even with her crumbling sanity she flew through them, if she was honest she was little insulted. When she wanted too, she could still work as good as anybody. People seemed to look at her oddly as she flew past, it probably didn't help that she was making sounds that resembled a jet plane and then randomly giggling, Raven didn't seem to care that she was now the object of their harsh words, she was too busy with her 'jet plane'

"Well ain't this a sight for sore eyes?"

Raven stopped her jet plane sounds so she could look up at Kane and Randy Orton, two of her Uncle's oldest friends, after what happened last time, she was shocked that Randy was still speaking to her, although she still maintained that he kicked himself in the balls.

"Well if your eyes are sore Randal, you might wanna stop pokin them, that usually helps"

"I'll keep that in mind. And how are you Raven?"

"Bloated, constipated, boil on my ass the size of a walnut, you know the usual"

"Huh I see" Randy shot a look at Kane, clearly Raven still wasn't the sanest of people, Randy actually preferred her that way, Raven being normal wasn't exactly real, she was insane and that was the real her. He liked that about her.

"Weren't you on fire the last time I saw you?" Raven asked looking at Kane, he looked weird in his suit. It reminded Raven of a penguin, a really freaky looking penguin.

"I was but I'm no longer friends with fire, we had a falling out"

"Oh Pinguin-Kane, I'm so sorry, I hate it when your friends turn against you and start being giant pricks, course I wouldn't know because I killed all my friends and ate them, possibly"

"Possibly?"

"Yeah I can't remember, so how come you and fire are no longer friends?"

"It burnt me, how can you be friends with someone if they burn you, you can't thats how"

"You two are as nutty as each other"

"You're just jealous because the voices are talkin to me"

"Yeah you got me Raven, thats exactly what I'm jealous about" Randy couldn't help but laugh, Raven however had found something far more interesting, a random guy walking their way. It was his bulging pocket that had interested her.

"And now I must be goin" Raven pushed past Kane and Randy and straight into random superstar. Randy watched fascinated, Raven barged into him, then apologized for her clumsiness. She gave a huge grin before heading her way. His pocket a little less bulging now, not that he noticed, he was too busy complaining about women and their stupidity.

Raven took her latest haul to the first empty room she could find, Raven paid no attention to the name on the door. She didn't feel much like reading now so the sign on the door was nothing more than jibberish. Raven took a seat on the bench and folded her tiny legs underneath her, first she made sure she wasn't wearing a skirt, thankfully she wasn't. In her hand was a cellphone and a wallet, she had no idea who they belonged too, she saw the bulging pocket and decided to see if she could still pick-pocket as good as she used too, apparently she could. Raven opened the wallet up so she could see the ID, man whoever Dolph Ziggler was, he was gonna be pissed when he found his gear missing. Raven knew that Hunter would go straight to her and she all ready had her story figured out, he dropped them and she was trying to return them but for the life of her, she had no freaking idea who Dolph even was. Besides she was tired, she needed to take a rest.

"You know every day I wished I would walk into my locker room and there would be a beautiful woman waiting for me"

Raven looked up, "Are you Dolph Ziggler?"

"Uh no"

"Oh then you don't matter" Raven went back to the cellphone, her fingers pressing the keys rapidly, Dolph was also gonna be pissed at all the texts she was sending, it wasn't her fault that she suddenly felt like tea and there was only one place to get tea. India. Of course it made sense to her.

"That's nice of you, I guess it don't matter that your in my locker room" He took a seat next to her on the bench, the scent of her tickled his nostrils, he decided he liked it.

"So strange girl in my locker room, can I know your name?"

"Raven or as Buttons likes to call me, Suzy"

"I'm Dean Ambrose or as people like to call me lunitic fringe"

Raven laughed finally letting her eyes fall back to Dean "Lunitic fringe? I kinda like that"

"So why are you here?"

"I felt like readin"

"You have no book" Dean pointed out, liking Raven more and more. She was quite pretty for a girl covered in tattoos and from what he could see on her arm, scars. He thanked his lucky stars that Raven was a girl, a girl according to Seth he was allowed to play with, although Dean guessed that if Raven was a man, she wouldn't be as pretty.

Raven put the phone down for a moment, her tiny hands clapped together loudly "Shazzam!"

When nothing happened Raven looked at her hands clearly disappointed "Aw that usually works"

"You can make books appear?"

"Well obviously not anymore"

"Why do you have Dolph's cell-phone?"

"Question is Dean, why do you not have his cellphone?"

"Because you have it?"

Raven laughed "Ah you're smarter than you look, that makes me feel better for some odd reason."

"Ah now that's more like it, girls being bitches to me, now that makes me feel better"

Raven patted his arm like a child stroking a cat, "Aw you poor insulted man you, you have really soft skin. I like soft things except when it comes to sex, then thats just disappointing"

"I shall certainly keep that in mind Raven" Dean cracked up laughing as his door opened again. Seth was more than pleased to see Raven again, it was a sight he wouldn't tire of, not to mention he didn't have to describe her to Dean because clearly they had met all ready, he was also glad that they weren't tearing each other apart. From the look on Dean's face, he liked her too. Even just a little.

"Buttons! I was hopin to see you again!"

"Any reason why Suzy?"

"No, not really. Or maybe I like your beard does that count?"

Seth laughed shooting a look at Dean "Sure why not"

Raven clapped her hands happily "Here's a question, why do you have a golden breifcase?"

"I won it"

"Hmmm I wonder if I can win one?"

"You can only win if you use Kane to cheat" Dean informed her making Seth's green eyes darken.

"You're never gonna let that go are you you asshole"

"No I'm not because we all know I had that thing won and you and your _boyfriend_ screwed me out of it"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Seth retorted hotly, both men forgetting that Raven was even in the room until of course she burst out giggling, their dark eyes quickly turned to her.

"Sorry, it's just you two fight like an old married couple, or a couple who hasn't had the sex in a while. Hmm maybe you two should do that, right now if possible" Raven held her hands up like a video camera, "And action!"

"Yeah thats not gonna happen"

"Figures" Raven put her hands down, "Hey if you guys ever wanna hash it out sexually and you need someone to work the camera, I'll be more than happy to do it"

Dean couldn't help but laugh, for now he would let his annoyance at Seth and his breifcase go, "So are you naturally slow or did something happen?"

Raven punched him so hard in the arm, Dean toppled off the bench in a heap of jeans and black, "How very dare you! I'm not retarded you jerk-face, I'm insane. How very dare you!"

Raven gave him an evil look before getting off the bench and looking at Seth, "And now I must go before I wind up doin somethin I can't take back, like puttin your boyfriends balls in his throat, no doubt you wouldn't be very pleased about that" Raven glared at Dean before flouncing out of the room.

Seth helped Dean up, his strong arms wrapping around him. He knew that Dean didn't exactly like that sort of contact, he was no longer that little boy that needed a hug to make the pain go away. Still Seth hugged him and for once Dean allowed it.

"You certainly pushed the wrong button on her Dean"

Dean chuckled un-wrapping himself from Seth, "For someone so tiny she sure can hit, I kinda like it"

"Of course you would, you're a pain-slut"

"I am what I am" Dean laughed again pushing Seth onto the bench, Dean climbed onto his lap until the green hit the blue. "We want her Seth"

Dean all ready knew that Seth was thinking the same thing, he saw it in his pretty green eyes. Clearly he had just made up both their minds.

"Then we shall have her" Seth agreed before shoving his tongue as deep as he could down Dean's throat.


End file.
